tHE gaMeS tHeY pLAy
by Manami Hiroshi
Summary: What happens when the Titans go to a party and end up playing a little game. The game Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise or Repeat. A dare here and a little promise there, who knows maybe a little love secret will be revealed...r&r!
1. The Invitation

**(Author's Note: This fic. is dedicated to Michelle, she ask me to do a fic. about the Titans playing "Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise, or Repeat" so I did...this fic. is also after they discovered a cure for Tara...r&r!)**

After a hard day's work kicking ass, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven all relaxed in the living room. Robin massaging his shoulder (looking over at Starfire...lol), Beast Boy laid face down on the couch (drooling and snoring out loud...of course --), Raven was meditating near the window, Cyborg was playing video games, and Starfire practicing a tamaranian dance. The only sounds that were herd were Cyborg's game and Starfire whooshing through the air doing her dance. Starfire went over to Raven. "Raven!" Starfire said, Raven lost concentration and fell on the floor below her. "Come and join me in to dance, it is most enjoyable!" Starfire said.

"I can't...I am meditating...I don't dance" Raven said sounding really irritated. Raven went back to meditating and Starfire went sadly over to her original dance spot and danced sadly. Robin however who was watching the whole thing went over to Starfire and watched her dance graceful moves. Beast Boy had just woken up and started to fight over the controller for the game with Cyborg.

"Hey Star, I'll dance with you" Robin said, Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled and went on fighting.

"I am sorry Robin, but this particular dance is only danced by females." Star said not stopping her dance.

"Oh...well...um...If anyone needs me I'll be...um...outside." He said to everyone and walked away. He opened the door to the outside and went down to the water and started skipping rocks across the water. He mindlessly threw a rock behind him.

"Hey watch where you're throwing things!" said a voice behind him; Robin turned around immediately and discovered Terra.

"Oh hey Terra, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to practice in the Alps?" Robin said curiously.

"I was, but then I got this invite to Aqualad's party and it said to invite you guys to his party." She said playing around with a rock in her hands.

"Sure we'd love to...are you going to ask Beast Boy?" He said slyly, Terra blushed and threw the rock in her hands in the water.

"Probably…if he asks me..." Terra said quietly.

"When's the party?"

"Tomorrow night...can I have a place to crash till then?"

"Sure, your room still open...better go tell the others"

"Race you!"

They ran all the way to the living room it was tie, (or course BB claimed Terra won...lol)

"Terra! It is glorious to see you again!" Starfire said hugging Terra tightly, a little too tightly; soon Terra was turning light purple and Beast Boy was freaking out.

"Star! Give her air!" Beast Boy screamed, Star let go and had that apologetic look on her face.

"I am sorry!" Star said, Terra soon was breathing normal again and looked at everyone.

"Hey T you said you were going to the mountains...so what's up?" Cyborg said.

"I was going but then I got this invite to Aqualad's party!" Terra said holding out the invitation in her hands. Starfire let out a yelp and tried to grab the invitation out of Terra's hands, but failed. Robin (of course) was mad.

"Anyways the party is tomorrow night and I gotta go see my friend about a skirt I really want to wear for the party, you wanna come Star? Without attacking me again?" Terra said, Starfire nodded and accompanied Terra outside. The Titans watched Starfire fly and Terra using her powers across the water. No one noticed Raven at all...Beast boy went to prepare Terra's room and ad a little gift he wanted to give to her for a long time, Cyborg continued playing the video game and Robin went to the roof to just think.


	2. Getting Ready

**Author's Note: Sorry if there was a lot mistakes in chappie one, this fic. Is still dedicated to Michelle! Hi if you are reading this! Anyway, no flames please! **

**Overactive Mind- alrighty then...I hate accordions and I did change it! R&R pleaze!**

Half an hour later Terra and Starfire came back with a lot of shopping bags; they were smiling and laughing and went directly into Star's room who agreed to let Terra make-over her. Terra finished Starfire's makeover, so she went and visited every room. First she stopped at Beast Boy's room. Beast boy got together a pretty cool outfit. A regular white tee, and blue jeans, and a few accessories' were put together. Terra complimented him on his choice outfit. Next she visited Robin's room, Robin had a black t-shirt that said "Hero" in red letters and regular jeans that were slightly ripped. Again she complimented the outfit Robin had picked out and moved on to the next room. It was Cyborg's room she visited next; Cyborg had the transformation rings, so that he had the outfit he worn before. Soon the boys were really anxious to see Starfire. Terra refused to let anyone see Starfire before the party. Nobody had seen Raven in awhile. A few people slept well that night, for the pressure that would fall upon them the very next day...erm...night...I guess. Everyone met up in the living room/kitchen the very next day, Terra still refused to let anyone see Starfire. So Terra took her breakfast to her room, Terra detofutized Starfire's breakfast and brought a full bottle of mustard. Still there was no sight of Raven so they asked Terra while she going in the hallway to stop by Raven's room just in case something happened to Raven. Terra went to Starfire's room first to deliver her breakfast.

"Star!" Here's your breakfast!" Terra shouted, looking at Starfire's name that was engraved on her door. Starfire feared it was probably one of the guys trying to fool her to think it was Terra. They tried that trick about five times already.

"Terra, if it is you please say the password!" Terra rolled her eyes and said "Robin" Then Starfire happily opened the door, Starfire looked really pretty, she had still had that red tinted hair except it was a bit more fancier. She had all these accessories on that made her look beautiful. She invited Terra in and she put the breakfast on the nearest desk. She turned around and saw Starfire sitting on her bed fumbling her thumbs.

"Star, what's wrong?" Terra asked sitting down next to her.

"It just worries me...what if Robin does not like the new me?" Starfire asked.

"Of course he'll like the new you! Especially with that outfit that we bought for you! And if Robin doesn't like this you...well maybe he's just isn't worth getting..." Terra said. Starfire nodded and they both hugged.

"Well I got to go see Raven to see is she's okay" Starfire nodded then Terra got up and head towards the door. She went out in the hallway and found Cyborg and Beast Boy trying to sneak in.

"Nice try guys, you are not getting without the password!" Terra said laughing. She listened to all the words Cyborg and Beast Boy tried out, none of them even said "Robin." She dragged them both back into the living room/kitchen and closed the door behind her. She walked peacefully to Raven's room; she knocked on the door that engraved "Raven."

"Go away!" Terra heard Raven say.

"Raven are you okay?" Terra said.

"Yes, now go away!" Raven retorted.

"Let me in!"

"No!"

"Raven!"

"No!"

Terra blasted open the door, she found Raven standing in front of a vanity mirror. She was putting on extensions. She drop the rest of them on the floor when Terra entered, Raven tried to hide but was unsuccessful.

"Raven...is this what you've been doing?" Terra said staring at her.

"Yea, I hate long hair, but people say that I look good with them so...I figured--"

"You figured that a certain someone might like you?" Terra finished for her, Raven silently nodded, picking up the rest of her extensions. Terra stood next to her in the vanity mirror and looked at themselves in the mirror.

"Well, I hope that certain someone will like you...very much" Terra said smiling putting on the rest of the extensions for her, Raven kind of smiled and watched Terra put the of her extensions.

**Author's Note: I know, I know it's short! Raven is NOT talking about Aqualad but Terra thinks it is! Bum...bum...bum! (I'm psychotic I know) Please send reviews! No flames! R&R! Here comes chappie three!**


	3. A little love, goes a long way

**Author's Note: omg...I am REALLY sorry i haven't been updating! I was just busy a LOT! Sorry! Hope you still review?**

**

* * *

**Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy were waiting in the living room/kitchen, waiting anxiously especially eager to see what Starfire looked like and also what happened to Raven. Robin was pacing around, Cyborg was sitting on the couch, and Beast Boy was over in the kitchen sitting on the stool drinking lemonade. Beast Boy put down his drink from his mouth and started to drum his fingers on the counter. Robin paid no attention still pacing around nervously. Cyborg however was ready to explode. 

"Will you stop that!" Cyborg said loudly over to Beast Boy, Beast Boy wheeled around in his seat and stared angrily at Cyborg.

"Oh would you mind your own beeswax Tin man!" Beast boy climbed out of his seat to Cyborg.

"Oh good comeback you crazed up tofu addict!" Cyborg said back to him.

"And you thought my comeback sucked!" Beast boy said. Cyborg was steamed then they started cussing to each other. Robin tried his hardest to ignore them, he covered his ears but it didn't work. He could still hear Beast boy saying that Cyborg was a "damn fool." He really had enough...

"COULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF ME!" Robin screamed very loudly.

"He started it!" Cyborg and Beast boy said in unison pointing to each other.

"I don't care who started it as long as you two be quiet" Robin said lowering his voice down, he sat on the couch massaging his forehead. Beast boy went back to his lemonade and Cyborg turned on the T.V and falling purposely on the couch viewing the T.V upside down. _"How much time can they take in there! I really want to see Starfire!" _Robin thought in his mind, looking at Beast boy slurping his drink. Suddenly the doors whooshed open there stood Terra looking very stunning; she closed the door leaving two figures behind it. Which everyone guessed were Starfire and Raven, Terra stood in front of the doorway. She was wearing a baby blue tee and in yellow writing it said "_Rock & Roller"_, with matching yellow capris with baby blue designs. Robin looked at Beast Boy and he was drooling. Cyborg smacked him behind the head and Beast Boy snapped back to reality. Terra thought the whole thing was amusing since she was giggling a little through the whole thing.

"Don't pay attention to me, now are all of you ready to see Raven?" Terra asked.

"Wait...Raven got a make over too! She hates doing those!" Beast Boy said, scratching his head looking confused. **(A/N: Hey Michelle memba the icon we saw of BB? It was sooo cute!) **"Well I helped her and she said that she wanted to look nice in the way you think she looks nice. Never mind it just look all right?" Terra said they all shook their heads. "Now presenting the new Raven!" Terra said in a very dramatic voice, she stepped aside then doors whooshed once again and there came out Raven. Raven had hair as long until her waist; she had a dark blue tee with a cropped sweater and a matching blue skirt. Robin was slightly stunned; he looks at Beast Boy really quick and saw his jaw was all the way down on the floor. He looked back at Raven and she was slowly walking down the steps her hair tangled around her shoulders. She was very stunning but he thought in his mind _I bet Starfire is even more beautiful_.

"Wow Rae, you look great!" Cyborg said.

"Thanks." Raven said her voice was a bit higher than usual, some may say that her voice was flirty even.

"Raven what happened to your voice?" Robin asked, apparently Beast Boy couldn't think of anything to say.

"You don't like it." Raven said sadly.

"No I love it! It's just that I'm asking what happened to it I didn't say that I didn't like it." Robin explained, a smiled curled her lips again and she smiled.

"Well Terra helped me! She the best friend I ever had!" Raven said happily."

"Okay enough chatter! Do you want to see Starfire or not?" Terra asked. Everyone shook their heads and Terra stepped back up the steps and stood back in her position.

"Okay please, Star is very self conscious about her new look so...YOU BETTER LIKE IT!" Terra said threatening, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all shook their heads vigorously. Terra went back to happy mode again and cleared her throat to make that voice she did for Raven.

"Okay...Presenting the new Starfire!" Terra said dramatically again, the door whooshed open again for the last time and there stood the most beautiful maiden Robin had ever seen. Starfire slowly walked down looking at all the boys with their jaws on the floor.

"Terra, what does the dropping of the mouths mean?" Starfire asked as she was staring at all the boys getting their mouths back, Terra laughed.

"It means they love it!" Terra said, Starfire blushed and giggled.

"So are we ready to go?" Raven asked in the sweet tone again.

Everybody went down and some went into the T car, the only people were left were Robin and Starfire.

"Sorry guys but my baby can only hold up to four people!" Cyborg said.

"What do you suggest we do Robin?" Starfire asked him, Robin still didn't have the courage to talk to Starfire. A bead of sweat came down Robin's face, he was thinking of something to say.

"Robin?" Starfire said waving a hand in his face.

"Uh...may-maybe we should uh ta-take my uh mo-motorcy-cycle." Robin tried to say. It was a miracle how Starfire understood that.

"Okay Robin!" Starfire said.

"All right we will meet you at the party okay! All right step Cy!" Terra said loudly as they rode off into the night. Robin got on his R-cycle and Starfire sat behind him. Robin had started the car and Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin.

"Hold on tight." Robin said as they started to move.

"It is what I am doing, am I correct?" Starfire asked. Robin chuckled a bit then he said...

"Yes...exactly as you said."

* * *

**Author's Note: YAY! AGAIN I AM MEGA UTLRA SORRY that it took so damn long (...Hope u guys still review!**


End file.
